


Enjoy the Show!

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Polyamory, Skype calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Otabek and JJ in Canada-- Yuri in Russia. How they pass the time over Skype.





	Enjoy the Show!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blownwish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/gifts).



> This is for my bestest Queen on her Birthday! Blownwish-- You have no idea just how much you mean to me and how much I cherish our ((dudely)) friendship. Happy Birthday! Have some OtaPliRoy! (more so JJBek as I know you love that shit)! Here is to growing old gracefully! XOXOX

Yuri was all packed and ready to go. Victor would come and take him to the airport in the morning. He was spending two weeks out in Canada—Otabek had already landed there this morning and he hated he had to wait a day before he could see them.

Them, Yuri never thought he would be thinking this. Somehow over the last year, himself, Otabek and Jean Jacques had gone from being rivals and enemies into a new territory. Shared kisses at night after competitions, stolen handjobs between practice time, that only grew to many skype calls and now quick getaways.

This was the first time they would have an extended time together, and he couldn’t fucking wait.

The sound of his laptop chiming a skype call—made Yuri jump up and quickly answer. He could see Otabek’s tired eyes smiling at him from the screen.

“Yuri,” he said, his voice low and sleepy.

“You look tired,” Yuri said.

“Yeah, long layover and delays, but finally here.”

“Can’t you two speak English so I can understand?” JJ said in the background.

Yuri had to laugh, they loved to pick on JJ and speak Russian, “Da, Fine, hello jackass.”

“Oh kitten, you are mean to me!” JJ cried out, climbing onto the bed and behind Otabek. Yuri saw how happy JJ looked, his arms easily wrapping around Otabek as Otabek settled between his legs and leaned back on him. It almost made him feel as if he was intruding on an intimate moment between a couple. The way Otabek seemed to melt into JJ’s body and his face soften as JJ’s arms easily held him. 

“Well aren’t you two comfy?” Yuri asked, jealous he was stuck in Russia and not there with them.

“Oh kitten, don’t worry, you will be here tomorrow!” JJ said.

“You all packed?” Otabek asked.

“Da, all ready to go. Vitya will be here in morning to get me,” Yuri said.

“Hopefully you won’t have the delays I had,” Otabek said.

“Better fucking not,” Yuri grumbled out.

Yuri noticed how JJ’s hands were slowly creeping under Otabek’s shirt as they talked, or the way he would quickly kiss at Otabek’s ear. It was so affectionate and yet, he was not there sharing it. All he wanted was to curl up with those two idiots, watch movies and just all of them be together. 

The more they talked, the more he saw JJ getting bolder with his hands, running them under Otabek’s shirt, not even trying to hide what he was doing. Otabek was so relaxed back against him, and Yuri had to admit, he liked what he was seeing. Usually it was the three of them kissing and playing together, rarely did they get one on one time with each other.

“Yuri?” he heard Otabek say. 

“Oh, sorry I missed that,” Yuri said. He was too into watching where JJ’s hand were going to pay attention to what they were talking about. 

“I think our kitten is a bit preoccupied,” JJ said, a smirk on his face as his hands went up to Otabek’s chest, cupping his pectorals, making Otabek shift a bit in how he was sitting. 

Yuri rolled his eyes, “Well, you are over there molesting Otabek.”

“Jealous, kitten?” 

“No!” Yuri said, feeling his cheeks flare up, he would never admit he was jealous, especially since he was dating both of them. “Just pissed I am stuck here!” 

“You will be here tomorrow, Yuri,” Otabek said, squirming as JJ continued to grab at his chest and pinch at his nipples.

“Oh, so cute when he blushes… don’t you agree, Altin?” JJ asked, smirking back at Yuri. He felt like smacking him through the screen. JJ was known for picking at him, teasing him— and Yuri seem to feed right into it. 

He would have been pissed and bitched right back at JJ, but he was distracted by the way he was torturing Otabek’s nipples slowly. They all know how sensitive Otabek’s nipples were, even with them all on Skype, Otabek closed his eyes, squirming more. Yuri felt his face growing warm and his shorts grow tight. JJ looked him in the eye on the monitor, winking at him. 

“Liking what you are seeing?” JJ asked. 

“All I can see are your fucking hands moving under his shirt.” 

JJ removed his hands and pulled Otabek’s shirt over his head, tossing it to the side. Immediately his hands were cupping back at Otabek’s chest muscles— kneading them under his palms. Without his shit on, Yuri could see how Otabek was getting turned on, the bulge in his pants growing with each touch from JJ. Every pinch at Otabek’s nipples causing his muscles clench up, making Yuri practically drool. 

Adjusting himself, Yuri tried to sit comfortably in his chair, annoyed he was not there with them, kissing down Otabek’s stomach as they teased him. 

“Want me to make Atlin a mess?” JJ asked. 

His face felt hotter, Yuri nodded, slowly palming at his own dick. _He did not want to miss this at all._

“How is it, you two are on different continents, yet still plotting against me?” Otabek asked. 

JJ smirked and pinched hard at Otabek’s nipples, twisting them a little between his fingers. Otabek pushed back onto JJ, his back flush against JJ’s chest. Leaning over, JJ kissed at his neck, moving a hand from his nipple down his torso. 

“Don’t worry Altin, I’ll be gentle.” 

“Always so sure of yourself, Leroy.” 

Yuri palmed himself harder, his dick very uncomfortable in his shorts. He could not take his eyes off everything he was seeing. The way JJ’s hand moved down Otabek’s body, his other hand pinching at a nipple— he wished nothing more than to be there, latching his mouth over Otabek’s free nipple, flicking it back and forth with his tongue before gently biting at it— making Otabek make those little noises they both always tried so hard to get out of him. 

A few more pinches and JJ released his hand from the torture on Otabek’s chest, sliding his hand up Otabek’s body, his hand gently wrapped at Otabek’s throat. Yuri pamled himself some more as he watched those long fingers of JJ’s loosely wrap around Otabek’s neck. _It was fucking hot._

“I think our kitten over there is enjoying his show,” JJ said, biting gently at Otabek’s ear. 

“Fuck yeah I am,” Yuri said, never taking his eyes off the screen or how close JJ’s hand was to Otabek’s crotch. 

“Let us see you too,” JJ said, licking at Otabek’s neck. The way Otabek’s eye were half lidded, his mouth partially open— the small quick breaths he took at every little touch from JJ, was driving Yuri out of his fucking mind. 

Pushing back a bit, Yuri quickly pulled his shorts off, letting them both see how the show was affecting him. His cock hard against his body, wrapping his fingers around his shaft and stroking it. 

Both JJ and Otabek groaned at the sight they were looking at. Knowing they were causing this reaction in Yuri stirred them both. 

“Fuck,” Otabek moaned out. 

“Damn, kitten,” JJ whispered out before moving his hand to the waist band on Otabek’s joggers, trying his damndest to push them down with one hand. 

“Help him, Otabek,” Yuri said, wanting _some_ part in all of this other than jerking off. 

Lifting his hips, Otabek tugged his pants down and kicked them off. His cock half hard against his body. 

“Watch him as I touch you,” JJ said in Otabek’s ear, staring at Yuri in the monitor. 

Yuri gasped when both set of eyes focused on him. He had been lazily stroking his cock, waiting for JJ to grab Otabek’s. It was the dirtiest fucking porn he had ever seen before. The way their eyes bore into him, watching as his hand moved over his cock. _Fuck!_

“You want me to touch him more?” JJ asked. 

“Da, grab his cock,” Yuri breathed out. 

One thing Yuri could not deny, JJ had the largest fucking hands he had ever seen. The way they could command both his and Otabek’s body drove him wild. Usually he would feel self conscious at the way JJ’s hand was able to about completely cover his dick, but the way JJ would worship his body made him not even bother with it. 

“Fuck, he is already getting wet,” JJ moaned out.

The moment his hand wrapped around Otabek’s cock, Otabek’s hips lifted as if to get more from JJ. Yuri could see Otabek’s cock glistening wet as its head peeked out of that large, meaty fist. 

“Stroke him slowly, make him moan for it,” Yuri said, gripping his shaft harder, imagining it was JJ holding his cock, stroking him as he kissed Otabek as deep as he could. 

“You want me to get him in the moan zone?” JJ asked. 

“Leroy! Don’t say shit like that!” Otabek mumbled out, his voice catching as JJ’s hand stroked down and back up, pulling his foreskin with each push. 

“Yeah seriously, JJ… don’t kill the mood with your weird shit,” Yuri growled out. 

“He is so bossy… yet so far away,” JJ said. 

“And yet you are still listening to him,” Otabek said. 

“You think I am going to go against him? He would have his claws out the moment we got him from the airport and I think my last scars are just now healing!” 

“Remember that,” Yuri growled out. Smirking to himself, loving how he had that control over JJ. He knew he could easily abuse it— but honestly, he didn’t want too. He just wanted this moment with his two lovers— even countries apart. 

J’s hand stroked at Otabek, his other hand loosely around his neck— only did something deep in the pit of Yuri’s stomach. Sure he wanted to be there, sure he wanted to join in— but he sure loved just watching them. Maybe he could watch them some in the weeks to come, and just sit back. _(Probably not— who was he kidding?)_

“Think if Yuri was here,” JJ said into Otabek’s ear. “Where do you think his mouth would be?” 

Otabek moaned, his entire body squirming as he laid out naked on the bed against JJ. “Fuck... “ 

“No… tell us,” JJ said. 

“I want his mouth on my stomach and chest… kissing and licking… and biting.” 

Yuri moaned this time. He loved to leave marks on them— deep marks that would take weeks to go away. JJ bitched how Yuri was marking his territory— Yuri could not deny it. He would mark them, then continue to suck and suck over those same spots, making that part of their skin almost a purplish black color. It would be sore, they bitched how sensitive those spots where. _Good!_

“I’d mark your fucking chest up,” Yuri said, “Starting at the center of your chest… remember that mark I left last time?” 

“In the center of my chest? Had it for over two weeks,” Otabek breathed out. 

JJ laughed, “Same.” 

“Use that hand around his neck, and play with is balls,” Yuri said. 

“Yes, sir!” JJ said, winking at him through the monitor. 

_Fuck!_ When JJ said ‘sir’, something stirred yet again inside of Yuri. Stroking his cock harder, he started to roll his own balls in his hand. He tried to imagine it was one of the two of them— at this point, he didn’t care which it was. 

“He gets wetter and wetter the more I stroke him,” JJ said. 

Otabek moaned as JJ’s hand tugged gently at his balls. 

“Kiss his neck, but no marks!” Yuri said. 

There was something sinful in JJ’s mouth. Maybe it was the way he said his prayer before stepping on the ice, maybe it was the way he kissed the cross that hung around his neck— but Yuri knew what that prayerful mouth could do. He knew how well those lips wrapped around his cock, worshipping his body with every lick and suck.

Otabek’s hands were grabbing at JJ’s jeans he was wearing, each fist full of the denim as JJ continued to tease him. Small whimpers escaping from Otabek the more JJ worked his body, a flush covering from his face to his stomach. 

“Don’t take your eyes off of me,” Yuri said. 

Otabek stared right into his eyes. _Dammit!_ He was getting close. He wanted Otabek to cum first, but he was not sure how much longer he could take this. 

“Yuri…” Otabek moaned out.

JJ moaned against Otabek’s neck, licking lewdly up to his ear. His tongue flat against Otabek’s skin, leaving a wet shiny trail in its wake. 

“C’mon kitten, give us a show,” JJ said, lightly kissing at Otabek’s shoulder, his hands never stopping their sweet torment on Otabek’s cock. The more he pumped his fist, the wetter the sound got— it sounded so crude over the speaker— Yuri was eating it up. 

Lifting his hand up, Yuri licked at his palm and grabbed his cock again. Both men on the other side of the monitor moaning as he did. Stretching his body to make it as long as possible, he pumped his fist harder, moving his hips in time with his hand. 

“Yuri,” Otabek breathed out. 

A sound came from Yuri, he was not sure if it was a moan, or it is was even sexy— regardeless, he could not hold back any longer. White cum splattering on his chest and stomach. The more he pumped his fist, the more his cock gave him. 

“That’s it kitten,” JJ moaned out, biting down on Otabek’s shoulder. 

He was out of breath, but he wanted Otabek to get off. The moment JJ’s teeth sunk into his shoulder, Otabek cried out, his cock releasing all over his stomach and JJ’s hand. 

“Fuck,” Yuri breathed out. 

That had to have been on the top of the hottest fucking things he had ever seen. Even as he laid back, breathing heavy, watching Otabek’s flushed body all laid out for his viewing pleasure— he hated being away from them, but he definitely enjoyed that show. 

“Tomorrow can’t come fast enough,” Yuri said. 

“Not at all,” JJ said. 

“No fucking till I get there, got it?” 

“Yes, Sir!” JJ said, giving a salute with his free hand. 

“Can’t wait for you to be here,” Otabek said, his eyes almost completely shut now. 

“Same,” Yuri said, longing so much to be next to them. 

“Kitten, as much as I never want to stop talking to you… you need to clean up and get that beauty sleep,” JJ said. 

Yuri groaned, but JJ was right. Plus, the sooner he went to bed, the sooner he would be on his way to see them. 

“I mean it! No fucking—”

“—We won’t!” JJ said rolling his eyes, “Especially the way this princess here is almost asleep as it is!” 

“Hey!” Otabek grumbled. 

“I guess you want me to clean you up and tuck you in, too?” JJ said, kissing at Otabek’s temple. 

“That would be great,” Otabek said with a yawn. 

“Da, stop being all lovey dovey! I’ll see you two tomorrow!” Yuri said. 

“Love you!” JJ yelled out. 

“I love you,” Otabek said. 

“Love both you idiots,” Yuri said, ending the call and cleaning up. 

Tomorrow couldn’t come soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
